


The Party

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [20]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: When Ellie gets bored at a party, Mason decides to try and entertain her.





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 20: Dirty Talk

 

Ellie pulled the jacket over her tighter as she snuggled back against Mason’s chest. His skin warmed her, and even without wearing much, he never seemed to get cold. 

His arms wrapped around her, keeping her against him.

The party raged on as it always did. The Pack wasn’t known for turning in early, and even a few others had shown. Some Operators mixed with the Pack, a few of the Minuteman patrols, and even a Brotherhood jumpsuit or two moved with the crowds.

Every few weeks Mason would throw such a party, explaining to Ellie that his Pack needed to burn off steam. 

“Can’t we go to bed?” Ellie squirmed, tired and ready to be in a bed with her mate.

“Nah, pet. Gotta keep an eye on the kids. They get into trouble on their own.”

“Then why are we having the party?”

His breath warmed her ear. “You that excited to get your mate alone?”

Ellie elbowed him in the side, but as usual, he didn’t notice. “We have these things all the time.”

Mason trailed his nose against her throat, a blatant sniff, a reminder that he’d taken up the name of Alpha for a good reason. “You’ve been with us long enough to know how it is. Pack ain’t just any raiders. We model ourselves after animals because it’s how we feel. Gotta burn off all that excess energy.” His hand went to her thigh, fingers dragging up the hem of her dress slowly. “Usually we’d fight that shit off, but everything’s been running so smooth, ain’t had the chance. It leaves ‘em snarling at each other if they don’t get shit sorted, and getting shitfaced and fucking is a good way to sort it.” 

Ellie licked her lips, Mason’s large hand on her leg, the drag of her dress against her skin making her suppress a shiver. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much he affected her. “Sorry, but sex doesn’t solve everything. That’s just an excuse you men like to use to get what you want.”

A soft growl left his lips, spilling against her shoulder where he kissed. “Bullshit. You think you don’t start snarling and snapping when you ain’t gotten any?”

Ellie tilted her head to offer up more of her neck. “When I haven’t gotten any? When has that ever happened?”

His other hand touched her other thigh, making her feel trapped against him. “Remember when the yao guai knocked me over? Hurt my hip? We went, fuck, a week without giving you a seeing to? Oh, pet, you were snapping at everyone. Hell, I took some med-x just to get you off so you didn’t take any more flesh from anyone. You ain’t any different.” 

Yeah, Ellie remembered that, and he wasn’t wrong. Her skin had felt tight, her temper short, and he’d finally bent her over the desk in their room and taken the edge off for her. 

Still, she refused to give in.

His hands slid up her thighs, parting them as he went. The large coat slung over her front hid them from the guests, and they were all used to Mason and Ellie cuddling together in his throne. No one raised an eyebrow at their Alpha pawing at his mate. 

“You’re the one who said we couldn’t go back to our room,” Ellie said, voice steady despite the way she wanted to melt at his touch.

“And you were the one bored, pet. Thought I’d make the party more festive for you.” His teeth raked over her pulse before soothing the spot with his tongue. “But you better keep a straight face unless you want everyone to know what’s happening.”

“And what is happening?” Damn, her voice came out breathy. Then again, who cared, really? He could feel what she felt, knew she was already desperate for him. She always was, though.

“Well, I’m about to get my fingers on you. Going to finger fuck your cunt until you’re trembling, until I gotta hold you tight to keep you still. Fuck, maybe I’ll get my cock into you, too. Let ya’ keep me all warm while I play with you. Tell me no, and I’ll stop.”

No perched on her lips. She’d told him no before the attack on the Disciples, but that had been different. That had been stress, worry. This was just them, just life. Ellie leaned against him more, letting the tension in her legs ease.

“What a good girl,” he praised, pressing a kiss to her jaw before letting his hands move the rest of the way up her thighs. He grasped her underwear and with a hard yank, tore them at the crotch. He shifted her dress up enough to give him access to. . . everything.

His fingers went right to her cunt, a bold touch, the same way he always touched her. He stroked his fingers up her slit, his other hand coming forward to spread her open and pull the hood of her clit back. He pressed his fingers into her cunt, only deep enough to get them wet, then went to her clit. 

More than the touch were the words he whispered to her. “You’re so fucking pretty, pet. Love how you try to act collected, but you’re fucking dripping all over my lap. Bet I could get inside you right now without a problem.” He rubbed her clit, the wetness from her letting his fingers slid against her. “Ya know, I think about you-”

She forced herself to snark back, unwilling to be passive, not entirely. “-You’re always thinking, you pervert.” 

“And I’m finger-fucking you in front of a whole park of people, so you’re more of a pervert than you think.”

“You’re not finger-”

He silenced her by shifting his hand down and pressing two fingers deep into her. “Am now, pet. What’s wrong? Feeling empty?” 

Ellie let her head fall back against his shoulder, her eyes closing, a breathy moan leaving her throat.

“Oh, I like that sound, like it when you gotta quiet down that sound you wanna make. Bet you’d rather be in our room where you could scratch and moan and make any fucking sound you wanted to, huh? But out here, you gotta keep it down, gotta be quiet, gotta be still. Least for now.” He sunk those fingers into her, the heel of his hand pressing against her clit. Even as he kept going, the words never stopped, rumbling from his chest, the promise in them. 

That was the thing, everything Mason said, he’d do. He had no shame when it came to sex, and if she were interested, he’d do anything. 

“You know, I got a thing for showing you off. I like people knowing you’re mine, knowing I was lucky enough to get someone like you. Fuck, wouldn’t mind taking you in front of ‘em all.” His hips lifted beneath her, his cock hard and rubbing against her through the pants. “Love to put you down on all fours and fuck you right here on this stage. Let the Pack watch it, let ‘em know who you belong to.” His groan ended his statement, evidence of just how much the idea turned him on.

Ellie thought about it, thought about the stage digging into her hands and knees, about the feeling of eyes on her. She knew the Pack wouldn't think less of her; that wasn’t how they worked. Sex was part of life, a good part according to them. People having sex in public was like breathing. Nothing special. 

“Fuck, the way your cunt tightens down when you hear that, maybe I’ll get the chance, huh? Oh, pet, you give me the chance and you ain’t gonna regret it. Just think about all those fucking eyes on you, all those assholes who’ll wish it was them. They’ll be hard as fucking stone, but you ain’t theirs. You’re mine, always.” 

The possessiveness in his voice, the absolute belief that she was his, it reached into a deep part of her. He didn’t control her, didn’t push her, but he damned well believed she was his. He’d do anything to keep her, to protect her, to take care of her. She’d been underestimated and coddled before, but never wanted or needed the way Mason did. That was it, too, that he was hers. As possessive as he was, he’d drop to his knees for her in front of anyone without an ounce of hesitation or shame.

Ellie came around his fingers, that growl in her ear helping. He held her to him as she came, the anchor he always was. 

His whispers hadn’t stopped, and as she caught her breath, she realized he still spoke. “Never gonna get enough of you, pet. Though, you weren’t all that quiet.” 

Ellie looked over to find a few of the Pack looking their way, grins on their faces. Her cheeks heated, but leave it to Mason to not let her dwell.

He flipped her toward him, holding the coat to keep her covered. She straddled his waist, and in the movement, she realized his cock was out. A quick movement and he’d slid into her, her fingers digging into his sides from the feeling. 

He hushed her. “Easy, pet. Party’ll take a few more hours before we can take off. Why don’t you close those eyes, huh?” 

She shifted, the feeling strange. Normally, when anything was inside her, it was moving. Her cunt fluttered around him, moving, seeking something.

Mason set his hand on her lower back to pulled her closer to him, then pushed her head to rest against his chest. “Keep moving and I ain’t gonna be able to let you rest,” he growled, voice deep.

Ellie released a long breath, forcing herself to relax. As she did, she realized that the feeling of him inside her, of their bodies so close, it made her feel. . . safe. Complete. Happy. So she let go of her worries and eased into the embrace.

He shifted once, slouching in the chair, then kicked his feet up onto a footrest. His hands moved over her in a gentle rub that unknit her muscles. Had she ever felt so content? Had she ever before felt like her life was what it should be, that she was where she should be?

She nuzzled against his chest, a quiet thank you to the man who’d shown her what she could be, who had shown her the strength she had in herself. 

He huffed out a laugh. “Love you too, pet.” 

  
  



End file.
